Alliances
Information Leader *'Kings:' Male creators of a alliance are known as the king within the Alliance and are the Head power. *'Queens:' Female creators of a alliance are known as the queen of the alliance and just like the males the Head power. Alliance Members Create and Join Alliance Alliance Rank Alliance Donation and Science Alliance Store Alliance Territory and Buildings Alliance Fort When the alliance reaches the certain conditions, Alliance Fort will be unlocked. The alliance leader and R4 members can place and build the Alliance Fort. Alliance members can build the alliance fort together. The building speed is related to the amount and level of the soldiers. The maximum amount of soldiers who can garrison, build and repair the alliance fort is depending on the first entered ally’s maximum marching troops in Drill plus the maximum rallied troops in the Hall of War. The alliance fort will be attacked by others, the defeated fort will be destroyed consecutively. If the fort defense reduces to 0, the fort will be automatically taken back. Wounded soldiers will enter the hospital for the battle occurring in the alliance fort. When the Alliance Fort is destroyed or taken back, Alliance Buildings and Alliance Territory will be taken back as well. Alliance Territory After finishing building the Alliance Fort, the surrounding area is your Alliance Territory. Castles inside the alliance territory will enjoy the following bonus: *Increase the upper limit of protected resources in Depot for 20% *Increase resource production for 30% *Increase the gathering speed for 15% Within the Alliance Territory, different kinds of Alliance Buildings can be built. The process for building the Alliance Fort and other alliance buildings are the same. Alliance buildings are free from any attack. Once the Alliance Fort is destroyed or demolished, the Alliance Territory and all alliance buildings inside the territory will be demolished as well. Alliance Super Mine The Alliance Super Mine which contains huge amount of resources can be built inside the alliance territory. Each alliance can only have one Alliance Super Mine. A new Alliance Super Mine can only be built after the old one is used up or demolished by the alliance leader or R4 members. Collecting resources from the Alliance Super Mine also employs a gathering speed bonus. Troops inside the Alliance Super Mine are free from any attack. Alliance Turret The alliance leader and R4 members can place Alliance Turrets inside the alliance territory after building one Alliance Fort. The Alliance Turret will automatically launch attacks on enemies who are attacking alliance members’ castles or alliance buildings within its shooting range. Alliance members can send troops to build Alliance Turrets together. The building speed depends on the level and quantity of soldiers sent. The number of Alliance Turrets allowed to be built depends on the number of Alliance Forts the alliance has. The more Alliance Forts the alliance has, the more Alliance Turrets will be unlocked. Alliance Turrets can only be placed inside the alliance territory. Keep certain distance between Alliance Turrets. The shooting range for each Alliance Turret cannot overlap with each other. The Alliance Turret will launch attacks only when the enemy attacks. It will not respond to troops that are passing by with no intention to attack or that are returning after attack. Alliance Turrets are free from any attack. They will be demolished automatically once the Alliance Fort is destroyed. Alliance Depot After the alliance fort is built, the alliance leader and R4 members can build an Alliance Depot within the alliance territory. Resources in the Alliance Depot cannot be plundered. Each alliance can only have one Alliance Depot. Alliance members can store a certain amount of resources in the Alliance Depot daily. When taking out resources, they can take out a certain amount of resources or all resources. Resources in the Alliance Depot cannot be transferred to other members. There is maximum capacity in the Alliance Depot. The level of your castle determines the daily limit and total storage limit. The daily limit and total storage limit is calculated by the load. Iron and Mithril are advanced resources so their load is higher than common resources. The load of 1 iron is 6, and the load of 1 Mithril is 24. When the Alliance Depot is demolished for any reason, all the resources in the Alliance Depot will be sent back to the players immediately. Top 30 Countries By Powerful Alliances Category:In-Game Information Category:Information